


Everything Has Changed

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [42]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: fencemaster9 on tumblr promped: Could you do the ferris wheel scene from Bram's perspective? Starting from when Simon first gets on the ride.





	Everything Has Changed

There was something about the urgency in Garrett’s voice that got Bram to open his phone and read the latest entry on the Tumblr. 

His friend had been looking out for him in more ways than one in the past week, and Bram was more than grateful. So he trusted him and looked at the post.

Bram read it again. And again. And again. He read it again he’d memorized it. A few sentences seemed to stand out more than others.

**_‘the message is true. I am gay’_ **

**_‘truth is, I was just scared’_ **

**_‘you’re funny and thoughtful’_ **

**_‘I’m just like you’_ **

**_‘you deserve a great love story too’_ **

Bram would have recognized those sentence fragments anywhere. This was his Jaques. And for the first time, he was asking something of Bram. He was asking Bram to be as brave as he had been.

Bram had felt frozen since he’d read that, every part of his brain telling him that he couldn’t do this. But something much more compelling finally gave him the courage to fight that fear.

* * *

He noticed the crowd around the Ferris Wheel, not expecting it at all. But he should have known; it was a spectacle everybody wanted to witness. The minute he saw the sheer number of people, Bram felt the urge to run back home, lock himself in his room and never leave again.

But that’s when he caught a glimpse of Simon, as his carriage lowered and raised once again. Bram couldn’t leave him alone. Not again.

* * *

“Wait!”

In his mind, Bram thought he’d somehow gained the courage to shout those words from the crowd. But it wasn’t him. It was Martin  _Fucking_  Addison.

“It’s me, I’m Blue.”

Bram practically saw red at that moment, unable to even process what Simon replied back to Martin. How dare he pretend to be him? After what he’d done to Simon.

Bram calmed down enough to hear Martin refer to the entire situation as brutal, and that’s when he put himself in Simon’s shoes. How could he claim to love that boy, and not have the strength to be there by his side.

After hearing the final call for the Ferris Wheel, his legs moved on their own accord and he found himself racing toward Simon.

“Can I sit there?” he said, a little out of breath.

Simon’s lips parted slightly, and Bram could see the confusion on his face. As if he wanted to believe, but was still hesitant to fully place his trust anywhere, “I’m kind of waiting for somebody,”

“I know,” Bram said, breathing in and taking the seat next to Simon.

It seemed like an eternity before he heard Simon finally break the tension.  _“It’s you,”_

Bram felt like he could breathe again. “ _It’s me,_ ”

* * *

As the ride jerked to life, Bram couldn’t help but think about Simon’s statement regarding his religion. It was a form of acknowledgment, as though he was really confirming that he was indeed Blue. And Bram had answered with two obvious facts, that he was black and gay.

There was absolutely no trace of discontentment in Simon’s voice. Just genuine awe.

However, Bram could feel the nagging feeling at the back of his head. The self-doubt and worry, that he wouldn’t be enough. Which was why he had to ask: “Are you disappointed it’s me?”

“No,” Simon said that single word with so much conviction that Bram felt his fears melt away instantaneously.

He saw Simon lean in slowly, giving him a chance to make a decision. A decision Bram had made before he’d even known who Simon was. No force on Earth could have stopped him from kissing Simon. Not even himself. 

After a moment, he felt Simon’s hand on his neck, holding him in place; as if Bram could ever imagine letting go.

Nothing else in that moment mattered. Not the people below. Not the fears that had once controlled his life. Not the doubts that he wasn’t enough. All that mattered was Simon.

Bram hardly registered the cheers below him, caught up in his own emotions, and unable to control his own smile. 

He glanced at Simon once again, who looked at him with a sort of reverence. As if he couldn’t believe that this was real. Bram so badly wanted to convey that he was feeling the exact same way.

But right now, the only thing he felt capable of doing was leaning towards the boy he loved, and capturing his lips in a soft kiss.


End file.
